Piper and Jason: Love on the Argo 2
by Radio Royal
Summary: As the Argo II descends into Rome, Piper and Jason take the leap of faith in their love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or the plot to the book. I hope you like it, i'm a huge fan and have read all the books from cover to cover! Comment if you liked it, or if you didn't. Let me know if I should continue the story or create another for any of the other characters. This is for the fans of the amazing series.

As Jason approached Piper's door, he almost tumbled over.

"Damn waves" He muttered to himself. He hated the ocean, the sky had always been his domain, his safe place. And frankly, he needed one right now. After his less than honourable attempt at defending the ship from Chrysaor and his weird…dolphin pirates, he needed a pick me up and there was only one person who could do that.

Jason still remembered that day at the Grand Canyon, when he woke up holding her hand. As surprises come… that one wasn't bad. How she was about to fall to her death until he caught her, those few moments when she was in his arm, hovering in the air and nothing seemed to matter.

Jason almost slam-dunked into the wall before he realised he was day dreaming again. He propped himself on the wall for support. He turned and looked into one of the port-holes of the Argo II and saw his reflection. His blonde locks had gotten longer since his first quest. That seemed like a life time ago. His eyes seemed more mature, somehow, like he'd seen things that no one should.

He carried on to Piper's door. He knocked. No one answered, he opened the door ajar and peered inside. All the lights were off except for her lamp, which was dimly lit by her bed side. There she was, at the far end of her bed, sitting up right. She was hugging her knees to her chest, burying her head in them. Her fair hair was thrown over her knees, you could still see some of the braids in her hair. She had earphones on (probably why she didn't answer). She was just wearing her orange Camp-Half blood shirt and her trademark denim shorts.

He sat on the bed next to her and she bolted upright. For a moment, her eyes looked glossy and ridden with concern. "Are you okay, Pipes?" he asked.

"Just fine." She stated, she then immediately tried to cover up her emotions. She shot up and pulled her headphones out of her ears. She walked over to her set of small drawers across the room and put her iPod in the first one. She stood with her hands on the drawer for a time looking down, unable to look at him. She suddenly turned to face him, leaning on the dresser. "Actually…I lied" she said, her voice wavering.

"Piper…"

"Leo said we were about to land in Rome" she said, anxious to change the topic. She put her hand to her mouth and started biting her nails. But she never did that. Her eyes looked as they were made of glass, trying not to crack. He was so confused, yet he knew exactly what she meant. "It's going to be all right"

"Yeah, well, what if it isn't? Then what?" Now she was really trying not to cry. Jason got up and walked towards her. She continued.

"I can't lose you. Not now. Not when the world is going to end." By this time Jason had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Her warm lips matched his like a puzzle piece. He could do this for a life time. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You never will, Piper" He whispered. She looked up at him, barely able to make eye contact.

"But how do you know that?"

"Because…I…" Why were his hands sweating? He'd practised this a million times. He was certain of how he felt, of how he needed this girl.

"I love you, Piper"

The moments that came after this were the scariest of his life, he almost wished he were back in Wolf House. She looked up at him, dumbfounded. She tried to speak. Her eyes were as big as the moon.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that" She then got off the dresser, wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. It all happened so fast, Jason couldn't even register what was happening. When he did, he liked it. He put his arms around her waist. She leaned on him, pushing him over to the bed. He toppled over, lying flat on the mattress with Piper on top of him. His hands were all over her, her neck down to her to her waist, feeling the curves of her body. She was intoxicating. She was sitting on his hips, arching her back, kissing him up and down. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I need to give you something-"

"Piper…"

"In case something happens to one of us in Rome." He looked into her eyes. All different colours as usual.

"Are you sure?" She kissed him lightly on this lips.

"I'm sure"

Hoped you liked it, let me know if i should continue.


	2. Jason and Piper: The Next Step

I wrote the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short. I didn't put much detail into it. If you would like more 'detail' of the night, comment and ill put it into the next chapter. If you like it, tell me and i'll write some more.

Piper had always thought of this moment. How it would be perfect, with the boy she was in love with. Well, she got that part right. Piper had no idea what to expect, what it would feel like. She would drive herself crazy just thinking about it, she was curious about the whole… mechanics of it.

"I'm sure" she finished.

Jason looked up at her, mesmerised by her. She was still sitting on his hips. His hands cupped her face. She knew she was making the right choice. But she couldn't keep down the butterflies fluttering in through her whole body. She leaned down and kissed him again, softly at first but then a passionate fire blazed and she let the sensation of Jason take over her entire body.

Suddenly he was on top of her. He broke of the kiss, sat up and took his shirt off. Oh Jesus. Piper had seen Jason's chest before, but in the low light of the room it looked more chiselled and brown. He sat there for a moment. Piper tackled him over so she was on top. Jason's head was nearing the foot of the bed. Their faces were square on, they started kissing again while he took her shirt off. They both sat up, their lips still locked. She started kissing down his face and to his neck, his face staring straight at her chest. His hands crawling all over her back. Her fingers lost in his blonde hair. Piper fell onto her back. Calling Jason over with her finger. Jason undid his belt while making his way over to her, Piper taking off her shorts. He put his forehead onto hers and held her face in his hands, both their eyes closed. She got under the covers, followed by Jason.

She reached for her bed side table and turned the light off.

"I'm sure"

Comment if i should continue or not, thanks so much for reading and thank you for the awesome feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i didn't post the rest. I've been having exams. SO here's the next chapter and there will be more soon (Hopefully) :)

The cold air almost knocked Jason down as he stepped onto the deck of the ship. They were still sailing the ocean heading towards Rome. He had no idea how long it was until then.

On the deck was the only thing that mattered. Piper. She was leaning on the rail of the ship. She looked almost, more mature. He wondered why, though he could never forget. He almost started drooling, but stopped himself. He walked over to her, she didn't seem to notice him. Her eyes looked settled, not jumping from colour to colour. Like she was calm. She pulled her jacket passed her hands, well not her jacket, Jason's jacket.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face him. And in that moment, it became…awkward. She stiffened her whole body.

"Uh...hey" she said to the ground with a tiny smile.

"Hey" he said, looking amazed by her presence. Why was it so weird? It had never been before. But Jason couldn't resist the urge to rub the back of his neck and look down.

"You wanna talk in the dining room?" he eventually said, looking up sheepishly with a half-smile. She nodded and they started walking side by side. As they walked there were numerous incidents of "who-walks-through-the-doorway-first" and the occasional "trip-down-the-stairs"…yes he literally fell down the stairs.

The whole way down to the dining room, he couldn't stop thinking about last night, how it felt. After they had gotten into the bed together, she had taken off her shorts and bra. He couldn't see much in the dim light but that was all he needed to. After that, his pants were off. He was just so awestruck by her. Everything about her was so modest, she literally didn't know that she was a goddess… well technically half of one. But she was just so stunning.

Once they got to the dining room, he was relieved to see no one was there. He looked around and saw the magical TVs that Leo had installed. They really didn't help showing Camp Halfblood, he silently cursed Leo. They sat opposite each other. Piper's hair was in her face and her hands were together on the table. He took them and she looked up.

"Piper"

"Jason"

She looked at their hands, entangled in each other's, with concern. For a second Jason almost had a panic attack. Was she worried? Scared? Or… unsatisfied? All the possibilities frightened Jason to death. He was really panicking now. He started to sweat, his eyes seemed to be looking at everything but her. "Piper…" he began to say shakily "I'm not really sure how everything…" But he never finished that sentence. Because suddenly, she was kissing him. She was leaning half way across the table to meet his lips. He closed his eyes and swept her hair from her face. She broke it and looked at him.

"It was awesome" she whispered.

The relief that came to pass over Jason was indescribable. Thank the gods.

"So you… liked it" he said unsurely.

She bit her lips and nodded. He grinned, probably like an idiot but he really didn't care.

"I'm sorry I was kinda awkward on the deck" she said

"I was just jealous"

She looked at him questionably. "What?"

"That you look so much better in my jacket than I do" He said laughing.

She threw her head back laughing. She looked back at him. "Don't worry I get that a lot"

He laughed then got up so he was standing next to her. He put his hand out and bowed, like they would do in the old days. She put her hand on top of his and stood up, trying to hold back a smile the whole time. He then stood to face her and pointed his hand to the exit. "After you milady" She turned to leave, holding his hand, but he pulled her back and she twirled into his arms and into a kiss. He then leaned her down, like a dance kiss. He brought her back up and they faced each other. "Thank you for being my hero" she said, looking up at him.

"Thank you for letting me save you".


End file.
